


So Far Apart

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Class Differences, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur realizes just how much he doesn't belong in Eames' world</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my lovey [Leesha](http://dearambelinna.tumblr.com)!

Arthur had been embarrassed beyond what he thought possible in his life.

He knew what he was and what he wasn’t and more importantly, where he came from. It had never mattered to him before that he use to take his clothes off and dance for strange men - because it was how he met Eames. It wasn’t something he broadcasted, but he wouldn’t deny it either. He never had a reason to be ashamed of himself, until he entered Eames’ world.

Eames had come from a good - no, an excellent background with proper breeding and a well to-do family. He came from money, went to the best schools, and became a man who made millions. Why he ever chose Arthur to be his partner was something Arthur never really wrapped his head around. Eames never asked him to change, never asked anything of him, just to be there for him and Arthur was all too happy to do so. But now and then, Eames wanted his company in social situations, dinners, parties all those things that made Arthur’s hands clammy. He felt so withdrawn from the real world, had felt withdrawn for years earlier and he felt he lacked the social graces to interact with anyone properly - so he often declined being Eames’ plus one.

However, one such event, Eames asked him after a round. He laid on top of Arthur still, his arms holding him tightly as he kissed the back of his ear, then the back of his neck as he tried to catch his breath. Arthur smiled, gripping his pillow under his head as he hummed, still feeling the afterglow of his orgasm. Eames was still inside him, gradually softening, getting comfortable and relaxed, nipping at Arthur’s ear.

“Arthur...darling...can I ask you something?”

“Mmm...whatever it is, yes.”

Eames laughed softly, gently getting off him as he lay beside him now on his back, easing Arthur over to him, Arthur complying as he inched over, pillowing his head on Eames’ chest as he closed his eyes, wanting to sleep now. He felt Eames’ left hand on his back, the other in his hair as he said,

“Arthur? I still must ask you something.”

“Mmm.”

He made a soft noise indicating he was listening, or at least doing his best to listen before he fell asleep.

“I want you to come with me to this party.”

“What party?” Arthur half mumbled.

“I was invited to this fashion magazine event...it’s a social thing, I have to go. And I know usually you don’t like to go but...I really want you to come with me. Please, pet.”

Arthur hummed, his eyes closed, half asleep.

“M’kay…”

 Arthur quickly regretted his agreement as the date drew closer and he was taken to purchase a suit and shoes. He didn’t want to back out, though he was tempted to on several occasions. The night of the party, Arthur sat with Eames in the back of his car, his fingers twisting within his palm as he watched the city passing them. He didn’t even realize he was practically tearing the skin off his fingers until Eames took his hand, making him stop.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I don’t...I haven’t been anywhere with so many people in a long time. I’m afraid I don’t know how to behave. What if I embarrass you?”

Eames gave him a sympathetic smile as he said,

“You’ll do no such thing.”

Arthur tried to believe him and he did until the car stopped in front of the Waldof Astoria. Arthur took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car when the driver opened the door for him and he waited for Eames as they both walked in. Their invitation was checked and as they stepped inside, Arthur felt his heart beating rapidly. He instantly knew how out of place he was, how over his head he was - no matter what he was wearing and how his hair was combed.

He faked it though, covering his nerves and walked with Eames, smiling politely and making small talk with everyone Eames spoke with and then introduced Arthur to. It reminded him of his old days in the club.

Things didn’t start to go bad until he stood among a small crowd with Eames, everyone talking about things he really had no idea about so he chose not to listen, content with sipping his champagne flute, waiting to move along. Soon one of the men asked Eames where he had met Arthur, commenting that he was not a face seen in those circles. Eames didn’t hesitate, didn’t pause but he didn’t out right say the truth either.

“He’s not from these circles. We met elsewhere.”

There were instant murmurs, eyes shifting to Arthur, looking him up and down. Arthur cleared his throat; getting more uncomfortable the longer they stood there. Eames sensed it as he took Arthur by his arm and lead him away.

Throughout the night, Arthur heard it at every turn - the snickering, the whispers. The word “rent boy” was being tossed around pretty easily and as angry as it made him, it also embarrassed him and in turn, he felt he was embarrassing Eames. He knew better than to lash out and shout and reveal his anger, but only the tiniest bit of strength was holding him back from doing so.

He felt his face burn and while he wouldn’t bow his head, his eyes couldn’t look at anyone else’s. He thought of begging Eames to take him home but he didn’t, not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction - though he could see Eames was just as upset as he was. He was a lot more curt and short with people, moving the conversation away from Arthur when he felt anyone steering it in that direction. Arthur could see everyone looking down their noses at him, all of them passing judgment without even knowing him or what he actually was. They were just going by assumptions and here-say.

        By the time they returned home, Arthur was shaking with anger, with humiliation. He went straight to the bedroom and kicked off his shoes and he tore off his coat and threw it on the floor, tugging at the noose of his tie as he yanked loose enough to pull over his head and flung it off as well. He untucked his oxford and wanted to lift it over his head without pulling it open and sending the buttons flying but he lost steam then and he sat on the floor, bringing his knees up as he hid his face. He heard Eames coming in behind him and he walked around him.

He let Arthur sit on the floor, hiding his face and let him calm down as he undressed. Eventually, Arthur looked up, seeing Eames sitting on the bed, his coat and tie off, his shoes beside him as he undid his cufflinks.

“Why aren’t you angry?”

“Who said I’m not?”

“You don’t look it.”

“Why? Because I’m not sitting on the floor beside you?”

Arthur felt a little silly then so he stood up and walked over to the bed and sat beside him after moving Eames’ things over. He looked at the floor, his hands clasped in front of him.

“I’m a joke. I’m everything to those people that I fought so hard not to be. They think you bought me. Even without knowing what I did or who I am. God, imagine if they did know I use to strip?”

He scoffed at himself in disgust as Eames put his arm around him, pulling him closer but Arthur resisted, still feeling so angry. Eames sighed as he asked,

“Why are you so angry?”

Arthur stood up suddenly and turned to Eames as he shouted,

“They called me a whore! They think I’m your whore! They believe you bought me! I’m not, I never was!”

“Why do you care what some stuck up socialite cunts think of you?”

“It bothers me! I have always said I’m not a prostitute! Always! And you waited for me, you dated me! You never ever bought me!”

“I know that! You know that, so what does it matter?”

Arthur frowned then, his anger leaving and showing nothing but his embarrassment.

“Because...they’ll ask you why you slummed with me. And you might realize your mistake.”

Eames stood up then, taking Arthur in his embrace despite his resisting as he kissed his hair, his forehead, feeling Arthur go lax against him. Slowly, Arthur’s arms came up as he held onto Eames, his fingers clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

“Arthur, darling boy...you’re not a mistake. And I don’t care what any of those people think. They’re nothing but connections and dollar signs to me. You are everything that matters to me. If I had to get rid of everything I have to keep you, I would do it without a second thought. I love you.”

Arthur smiled weakly, wishing he could give him so much more, and he buried his face against the crook of his neck as he sighed.

“I love you too.”

“You never embarrassed me, you know. I was angry too because I know what they were saying. Trust me, it took years of training to not go off the deep end and haul off on everyone. I’m sorry I put you through that. You don’t ever have to do it again.”

Eames’ apology and promise to never have to accompany him anywhere again made Arthur feel worse. He clung to Eames tighter, making a soft noise as he kissed the skin under his lips and said,

“No...it’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize. And I won’t hide from them. I’m yours and we both know how we got here.”

Eames leaned his head on Arthur’s, holding him tighter as he felt relief and slowly let him go as Arthur looked at him, smiling softly. Eames brought his hand up to Arthur’s cheek, cupping his face, watching him lean into it as he said,

“Want to get something to eat and go to bed?”

“Other way around.”

Eames laughed softly as Arthur smiled at him.

“All right.”


End file.
